


Always Forever

by bandheck



Category: The Black Keys (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Piss, Piss kink, consensual piss related apologies, grown men dealing with their emotions, im so sorry, its been 85 years, probably a fair amount of grammar mistakes, set roughly after that time where dan and pat had that fight, title from that one cults song, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandheck/pseuds/bandheck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d do anything to make it up to you” Dan finished. looking into Pats eyes he hoped his apology was enough to make up four months apart. four months of radio silence due to a miscommunication. four months away from someone he quickly realized he couldn’t live without. </p><p>Pat nodded, and Dan relaxed, the tension he was holding on his shoulders like weights left him. </p><p>“Anything?” Pat added</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Forever

“I’d do anything to make it up to you” Dan finished. looking into Pats eyes he hoped his apology was enough to make up four months apart. four months of radio silence due to a miscommunication. four months away from someone he quickly realized he couldn’t live without. 

Pat nodded, and Dan relaxed, the tension he was holding on his shoulders like weights left him. 

“Anything?” Pat added, breaking the easy silence. Dan looked back at him, wondering where this was going. “your clothes are ugly as sin, take them off.” 

“Wha- what?” Dan stammered. 

“you really don’t know how to dress without me, take that horrible fringe shirt off and those pants too. You look like a fucking cowboy.” 

If Dan was anything, he was a man of his word. standing up and stripping off the outfit in question, he realized this was the first time in four months Patrick had seen him undressed.

he slid his pants down around his ankles and kicked them off to the side, his underwear the last thing to his name. Pats eyes wandered around his body, from his fuzzy torso down to the tent in his briefs, already slightly hard from the attention.

“underwear too” Pat added. “you want to make this up to me? Ive got the deadline for a project I’m working on coming up, so i could use some help around the house this week.” 

————

“help around the house” required a lot more blowjobs and being a human footrest than Dan would have ventured. Not that he minded.

It was only several hours into their arrangement, the sun was starting to set through the windows and he had finally found a comfortable way to kneel on the carpet with a minimal amount of rug burn. Pat had been tapping away at his laptop for most of it, feet resting against on Dans naked lower back.

he had felt Pats eyes on him as he crossed the room to hand him the remote (which he placed on the table next to his laptop, not even using) or making them lunch (making lunch also apparently involved Pat dumping a sandwich on the floor and watching Dan on his hands and knees cleaning it up) 

“get up” Pat said suddenly, jolting Dan out of his sleepy obedience. Pats face was unreadable. Dans knees popped in protest as he got up, following behind Pat deeper into his house. they ended up at the bathroom. for the second time that day Dan didn’t know where this was going. 

“in” Pat pointed at the shower, Dans memory was hazy with all the times they’d sleepily fucked in it. It was well loved by both of them. however, he was slightly thrown off when Pat followed him in fully clothed. “on your knees.” Dan was getting to old for this. 

Dan flinched as the warm stream of piss hit his face, and followed down onto his naked torso. “Danny, you look so good like this” Dan started to flush red, heat radiating off his beet red face. they’d never done anything like this before. Pat looked down on him, his stone face changed to something more smug. Pat made sure to cover Dans face, wetting his bangs to hang down over his eyes. the stream meandered down his body onto the floor of the shower. 

“mouth open” Pat moved to grab Dans hair with his other hand and pull his head up slightly. following orders Dan let parts of the stream diverge off onto his lips, letting Pat cover him completely. between Pats knuckles tight in his hair and the utter humility of the situation, Dan was into it. 

as if getting pissed on wasn’t enough, as Pat finished up, he nudged the toe of his boot agains Dans hardening cock. “enjoying yourself?” Pat asked, looking down as he pressed down grinding the heel into Dans crotch, making him lurch forward. dan moaned softly as pat pushed his dick around, getting pre come all along his inner thighs.

he was definitely into it. just as he began to shudder, Pat removed his boot. Pats re grasped Dans hair to the root and shoved his face against his crotch. “clean me off”

lips still slick with piss, Dan opened his mouth to lick Pat clean. starting with the head, flicking his tongue against the slit, he could tell he was doing well as Pats grip on his hair tightened more. working along the underside, Dan ran his tongue along the whole of Pats dick, making sure he got every last dribble. he looked up at Pat as he took the entire thing in his mouth. Pat moved both his hands to the back of Dans head and began thrusting into his mouth, holding Dan in place. 

Dan let Pat fuck his mouth, his eyes watered and his own dick brushed against Pats leg. picking up the pace, Dan choked as Pat went deeper into his throat, mixing the taste of piss and precome. sputtering as Pat used him, couldn’t help but enjoy on the noises Patrick was making echoing off the bathroom tiles. Dan barely noticed Pats grip on his hair loosening and tightening again rapidly before finishing in his mouth. Dan choked but made sure to dutifully swallow before pulling off. 

“good boy” Pat breathed, coming back down from climax. he buttoned his pants back up and started to walk out, leaving Dan kneeling, wet and hard on the floor. “clean yourself off you smell like sex and piss, you’re gonna scrub my floors next.”

**Author's Note:**

> the fringe shirt in question  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDNEv5zg928


End file.
